libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Clown (HONK! merchant)
Role of a Clown, on a Space Station. HONK Why? Why a clown? Well, why the HONK not? A Clowns main role is to entertain the crew all around the station HONK, with light hearted pranks to make them laugh! Such HONK things as leaving a banana peel in a high traffic area HONK'or stealing all the shoes you can '''HONK'carry. Get creative. 'HONK'Do note being a clown is not an excuse to outright grief people, that WILL get you in trouble '''HONK. HONK'Basically avoid Killing someone, or doing something that will stop them playing in the round'HONK (Welding them into a locker and leaving HONK them in maint.) Mainly, just relax and have fun, it's not a serious job, don't treat it like one. Your duties : Remember! You have no duty! If someone tells you to do something, by all means, SCREW UP HORRIBLY AT IT! Here are some examples: *"Clown, clone this body" Go make a donation to the chef. *"Clown, you are the new medical doctor!" Time to rob medbay. *"Clown, make me laugh" Well... you should actually do this correctly. *"Clown, make me sandwich" Break the microwaves. Your handicaps *You are genetically a klutz. Only way to fix this is through getting a new Structural Enzymes syringe from Genetics *You can't use any security weapon or item, well there is 50% you might use it correctly. But it is dangerous to use them in a serious situation. *You can blow up energy guns if you try to use them. (( A good thing HONK )) *Can't use circular saws, you'll blind your self. *Occasionally, you can be too stupid to even use a computer. The Archnemesis Those disgusting, good-for-nothing, little pieces of... HONK! Those mimes have to go! They are the bane on a clown's existence! The mime must be the target of most of your pranks!! Drive the little mute SOB insane, make him talk for once in his life. You may not kill them though, or shoved in the corner of a station trapped forever. THEY MUST BE PUBLICLY HUMILIATED! Honk? Honk honk, honk honk honk... HONK! Remember, your main goal in life is to Honk. Loudly and proudly! So get out there and Honk your little heart out. HONK! Go now! Honk honk honk honk honk. Those dull, boring people on the station need a bit of honk in their life. The HONKMOTHER! DON'T FORGET! CLOWNS ARE HONKING LOUD! THEY LIKE TO BE NOISY TO HONK OFF THAT STUPID SILENT ONE! AFTER YOU HAVE HUMILIATED HIM, YOU MUST ACQUIRE THE HONKMOTHERS BLESSING! THIS IS EASILY OBTAINED BY HONK HONKING! AT PEOPLE YOU HAVE SLIPPED WITH THE BIKE HONK! REMEMBER MR MIME LOVES HONKS! SO HONK AT HIM THE MOST! HONK! Being a traitor A clown traitor can be a fun one, as nobody expects you to be doing anything anyway, and causing some mischief is expected. Plus who would send a clown to do a syndies job? HONK! If you are a true clown you can use this time to commit even greater pranks such as using a chameleon projector to disguise as a high value item (That Captains ID you swiped from him HONK!) Then getting an e-sword at the ready and waiting for victim number 1. Even if you don't manage to knock them out and finish them off, the scare factor of a clown appearing in thin air is pretty hilarious. HONK! Category:Jobs Category:Civil Service Category:Guides